Hereinbelow, such wheel-use bearing apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 11. A wheel-use bearing apparatus 1 includes an outer ring member 3 mounted on the side of a vehicle body, and a hub wheel 7 mounted inward of the outer ring member 3 via double rows of balls 4 and 5. The hub wheel 7 is rotatably supported by the balls 4 and 5 on a rotational rotational center axis 8. An annular flange 9 projecting in a radially outer direction C of the hub wheel 7 is formed on an outer peripheral surface of a vehicle outer side A of the hub wheel 7. A plurality of boltholes 10 is formed on a flange surface of the flange 9 at the same pitch in a circumferential direction of the flange 9. Bolts 11 are respectively press-inserted into the boltholes 10.
Hereinbelow, a wheel mounting structure 2 of the apparatus 1 will be described. A brake disc rotor 12 and a wheel member 13 are provided to overlap with each other through the bolts 11 as opposed to flange face of a vehicle outer side A of flange 9. Nuts 14 are threadably tightened onto the bolts 11. Thus, the structure 2 is configured. The disc rotor 12 and the wheel member 13 are fixed with the nuts 14 to the flange 9.
In the wheel mounting structure 2, since the nuts 14 are tightened in a later step, the hub bolts 11 are press-inserted into the boltholes 10 of the flange 9. When the bolts 11 are press-fitted to the flange 9, pressing forces cause deformation of peripheral area of press-fitted portions of the bolts 11 of the flange 9. Particularly, an outer circumferential end portion of the flange 9 is deformed convex toward the vehicle outer side A. Depending on the amount of the deformation, adverse effects can be caused on the accuracy of side run-out with surface of the flange 9.